Sakura and the Mysterious Magic Book
Sakura and the Mysterious Magic Book (さくらと不思議な魔法の本, Sakura to Fushigi na Mahō no Hon) is the 1st episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "One Fateful Day". Summary Sakura Kinomoto awakens from a dream of standing in front of the Tokyo Tower. Cards tumble in the wind on a starry night all around her. Her alarm clock rings as she scrambles to get up. She rushes to get ready for school as her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, makes her breakfast. Her older brother, Touya Kinomoto, teases her from the opposite side of the kitchen table; calling her "a little monster". Sakura imagines "growing as big as a telephone poll and stomping on him." one day. Touya gets up to leave as Sakura begins to eat, announcing he's leaving for school early. Sakura becomes flustered and scarfs down her food painfully. She thanks her father for the food and runs to the door to put on her roller blades and pads. She waves "good-bye" to her dad as she rolls down the street. It's a sunny morning and the cherry blossom trees are in full bloom all along the street. Sakura catches up to her brother who had left on a bicycle. Touya isn't very happy to see his little sister, but Sakura had a different reason for catching up, Yukito Tsukishiro. Touya's best friend and classmate, and who she has a secret crush on waits part way down the street with his own bicycle. Touya makes fun of Sakura telling Yukito that she ate breakfast in only five minutes, causing Sakura to glare at him out of embarrassment. Yukito is oblivious of Sakura's feelings for him. He looks at Sakura and smiles, causing her to blush. Sakura, Touya and Yukito arrive at Sakura's school, Tomoeda Elementary School. Touya continues on his way and Yukito tosses Sakura a candy as he rides off. She meets Tomoyo Daidouji at the gate. Tomoyo asks Sakura if she started on her Independent Studies Project. Tomoyo had wanted to do a video on the life of a fourth grade girl, and wanted to use Sakura as a study subject. During class, Sakura wondered who was next to her in her dream earlier, while sketching a little winged-lion. During her cheer leading practice while tossing her baton, she sees the baton change for a moment into a pink, bird-headed wand. Stunned, she froze in confusing, the baton hits her in the middle of the forehead. Two of her best friends Chiharu Mihara and Naoko Yanagisawa see this, and are surprised, for she's the best baton twirler on the team. Chiharu whispers to Naoko that while Sakura is an excellent athlete, and an impressive cheerleader, she is a big klutz, and Naoko agrees. After returning home from a seemingly normal day at school, Sakura hears a sound coming from the basement. She grabs her cheer baton and hesitantly makes her way to the basement door. Making her way into her father's study, it's filled with book shelves. Sakura pushes on, walking slowly to the end of a book shelf. She finds a strange looking book, that reads "The Clow ", and opens it. She lifts the cover and sees a deck of cards placed within it's pages. She picks up the top card and reads the name, "The Windy". The book and card begin to glow as a magic circle appears below her feet. A strong gust of wind rushes in and swirls around her. As the wind continues to rage, the cards begin to fly out of the book exit through the walls and ceiling of the house; shooting off in beams of light. The wind dissipates and Sakura drops the book and falls to the floor in disbelief, still holding The Windy. Just when she thought it was all over and done with, the boo begins to glow again. A small yellow lion plush-like creature emerges from the book cover. The creature introduces it's self as "Cerberus, guardian of the seal!" in a strange dialect. He is panicked when he sees that the cards are no longer in the book. Kero then formally appoints Sakura as the "Cardcaptor" and gives her the sealing wand. Later that night as Sakura is getting ready for bed, she says she can't be a Cardcaptor. Not long after, they see a huge blue bird soar over the house. Cerberus, who Sakura nicknames Kero, instructs her to go after the bird. Sakura roller-blades down street in her pajamas and stops part way as the large bird is perched on a shrine's gateway. It blows her and Kero away with a screech. Kero informs her of the card's name, "The Fly". During the capture, she lands on The Fly's back and summons The Windy; binding The Fly. The large blue bird falls to the ground and Sakura jumps off, sealing the card. Kero praises her for the capture, but Sakura adamantly says she does not want the job. All the same, she shows quick thinking, considerable magical power, and sheer joy on her first ride on the sealing wand with the power of the name tamed Fly card. Kero tells Sakura that she can be a Cardcaptor, believing in her potential. She agrees but she tells him it'd be impossible to hide her new secret mission. The next day at school, Tomoyo shows Sakura pictures of the full moon form the previous night. Sakura becomes nervous as she sees herself in the very same photo, riding the sealing wand with The Fly's power. Tomoyo reassures Sakura that she will keep it a secret, as long as she lets her film her adventures. Character Debuts Sakura Thumb.png|Sakura Kinomoto|link=Sakura Kinomoto Touya Thumb.png|Touya Kinomoto|link=Touya Kinomoto Fujitaka Thumb.png|Fujitaka Kinomoto|link=Fujitaka Kinomoto Yukito Thumb.png|Yukito Tsukishiro|link=Yukito Tsukishiro Tomoyo Thumb.png|Tomoyo Daidouji|link=Tomoyo Daidouji Kero Thumb.png|Kero|link=Cerberus Naoko Thumb.png|Naoko Yanagisawa|link=Naoko Yanagisawa Chiharu Thumb.png|Chiharu Mihara|link=Chiharu Mihara Terada Thumb.png|Yoshiyuki Terada|link=Yoshiyuki Terada Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowWindy.jpg|The Windy (Debut)|link=The Windy ClowFly.jpg|The Fly (Debut)|link=The Fly |-|Cards Used= ClowWindy.jpg|The Windy|link=The Windy ClowFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly |-|Cards Sealed= ClowWindy.jpg|The Windy|link=The Windy ClowFly.jpg|The Fly|link=The Fly Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Sakura Pink Pajamas (Stars).png|Pajamas (Debut)|link=Pajamas Pink Judgement Cape Costume.png|Pink Judgement Cape Costume (Cameo)|link=Pink Judgement Cape Costume Quotes *'Cerberus': And who used this to scatter all the cards? **'Sakura': Well, who fell asleep and didn't guard the cards? *'Cerberus': Clow Cards. When unleashed, they will bring chaos to the world. They are special cards created by a magician named Clow Reed. Each one is alive and has its own special powers. They do as they please, and on top of that, ordinary people can't control them. That's why Clow made this book and put me, the guardian beast, on the cover. *'Sakura': ''(about Cerberus) Batteries...? Where's the switch...? Where's the voice coming from? **'Cerberus': I am not a toy!!!! I am Cerberus, the guardian beast of this book. *'Cerberus': Well, do something, you're the Cardcaptor. **'Sakura': And you're the supposedly intelligent guardian that knows all about the cards! Leave it to Kero-chan! Segment School Uniforms were featured. LITK EP01 1.png|Sakura modelling the uniform. LITK EP01 2.png|Cape and emblem in focus. LITK EP01 3.png|Sailor styled cap. LITK EP01 4.png|Pleated white skirt. LITK EP01 5.png|Boy's summer uniform. Gallery Images (9).jpg|A celluloid of The Fly being captured, with The Windy restraining it. Images (11).jpg|A celluloid of The Windy binding The Fly. Cheerio V1 PG19.png|Sakura sealing The Fly. Trivia *This episode, along with Episodes 4, 15, 31, and 42, feature the capture of two Clow Cards instead of one. Navigation Category:Episodes